A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a layer of liquid crystal interposed between the two substrates for its basic structure. In the display, pixel electrodes and common electrodes are also included for controlling deflection of the liquid crystal. Generally, in the TFT-LCD, intensity of light can be control by controlling deflection of the liquid crystal molecules, and then by the filter effect of the color filter substrate, a colorful image display can be achieved.
A TFT-LCD includes an In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode and an Advanced-super Dimensional Switching (ADS) mode. In the IPS mode and the ADS mode, a multi-dimensional electric field is generated by a parallel electrical field generated by edges of the pixel electrodes or the common electrodes and a longitudinal electrical field generated between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes, so that the rotation switching of the liquid crystal molecules at all orientations between the pixel electrodes or the common electrodes, right above the pixel electrodes or the common electrodes in the liquid crystal cell can be occurred, and thus operation efficiency of the plane orientated nematic liquid crystal can be improved, and light transmission efficiency can also be improved.
However, with the development of the technology, higher and higher requirement on the display effect of the electronic product has been proposed by the consumers. A display device having better display effect and higher light transmittance has been continuously sought for.